


与光同成灰

by luxian



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 警告:慎重。





	与光同成灰

我是布洛克·朗姆洛，代号交叉骨。

我与那个男人相遇是在一次任务中。

那是一家普通的酒店，只有我知道，在三楼二十号房里住了上一任军事部部长。

当我一人假扮招待推着餐车上楼时看到了他，典型的德国人长相，那是一种使人冷静到可怕的血统。

不过在我经过他时他正笑着抱一个男孩坐在阳台上看风景，小男孩长得同他很像，手里拿了个钢铁侠玩偶。

真操蛋啊。我没走出几步一个年轻的女人就拿着两件外套从13号房里走了出来，我猜她是那个男人的妻子。女人笑容甜蜜，娇嗔着督促他们穿衣服。

我扯了扯自己的黑马甲，最近的确降温了。

扯衣服时过于窄紧的下摆蹭着腰间的手枪，我笑着干脆把他抽出来，在20号门打开的那刻毫不犹豫的开枪射杀。

倒在地上的却是个裹着浴袍的年轻女人。走廊那端传来阵阵尖叫。周围房间里的人闻声愚蠢的跑了出来，他们像小鸡仔似的挤成一团。

我满不在乎的笑着，右手持枪左手甩出一把锋利的匕首，有一个杀一个。

楼下的队员已经封锁好了全部楼道，而我能做的只剩杀、杀、杀。

我追去目标逃走的方向，脱掉束缚自己的马甲，把那沾了血的黑领结丢到地上，肮脏的靴底从上面踩过，留下了个脚印。

目标不是聪明人，他把自己逼到了一个死角，无路可退之时我依旧微笑着把枪抵在了他的太阳穴上，他跪在地上涕泪横流，求我放过他。他说他知道我是海德拉的人，他允诺给我新的身份和一笔钱，让我去过正常人的生活。

这个条件十分诱人，我把手枪从他的太阳穴上挪开。

然后子弹贯穿了心脏，我吹了吹滚烫的枪口。

对不起，打这里死的更透。

在我百无聊赖的吹着口哨从一地尸体铺就的红毯上往外走时，却突然倒退了两步。

我悄悄把耳朵贴到了那扇门上。哦，猜猜里面是谁？

我看向门牌号，13，好数字。

推开门那一刻里面静悄悄，没有一个人。灯没开，拉着厚实的窗帘，里面很阴暗，我微笑着走到衣柜旁边，在床和柜子间的狭小过道中长久的站立着，听到寂静中时钟滴答香响。

我拉开了衣柜的门。

两声尖叫，一个抱着男孩的女人捂着耳朵在里面尖叫，我的枪刚对准，腰间却被一顶。

枪口抵在我的腰上，我早就知道那个有枪的德国人就趴在床底下。

“把枪放下。”他的声音很低，十分磁性。虽然有努力克制的颤抖，但我只觉得他很勇敢。

敢拦交叉骨。

我吹了个口哨，慢慢弯腰把枪放到了地面上。

他以为我投降了，向我的膝盖处狠狠踢了一脚，我作势便跪到地上，他用眼神示意妻儿赶紧离开。

含着泪水的女人抱着男孩头也不回的逃了出去，而他一直用枪对着我，脚步慢慢移向门口。

我两手背在脑后，轻松的瞄着他的身段。刚才没看仔细，原来他长了张娃娃脸，带点婴儿肥，下巴有一个小小凹槽，这很像冬兵。一双眼睛明亮磊落。

我知道了，他是没堕落过的人。

就在他要到我一米外时我迅速跳了起来，一把摁住他的肩头把他压到床上。慌乱中他呼吸急促，枪被我打到墙上，现在他赤手空拳的被我压在身底下，我冲他舔了舔嘴角。

“失败的感觉如何？”我想要引诱他感受失败的滋味。

我知道，那种味道会上瘾，碰了一下就忘不掉。

他云淡风轻的笑了，“我输了吗？”

下一刻一把匕首突然从他的袖管里跳了出来，对准我的胸口。我迅速一翻身，原本应插入心脏的刀尖进入左肋，我拔出锋利的匕首捂着不断流血的伤口，而他早已不知所踪。

那双纯净的深棕色眼睛让我牢牢记了很久。

像他的髮丝，像烟灰落到衬衫上时烧出的焦色，像干涸的血，像我杯中的伏特加。

任务结束后我依旧是风光月霁的神盾局成员，我双手沾的尽是恶人止之血，我在美国队长的光忙下为国效力。

笑话。我一无所有。

再遇是半年后，我竟然还记得他。

酒吧里的音乐忧郁的响，红黄蓝绿交错映在棚顶，我在角落里喝一杯伏特加，看似醉倒却在不经意间用清醒的目光扫过每一个人。

我在人群中准确无误的锁定了他。

没有妻儿，没有笑容，他面色憔悴走到吧台点了瓶烈酒。

不错，对瓶吹。

我知道，他已经堕落了。

已经向我靠近了。

我看他一口口灌醉自己，双眼迷离的趴在吧台上，周围于他毫无关联。似有亮晶晶的泪水从眼角滑过，我笑了笑。

在某个不怀好意的家伙试图接近他时，我把枪对准了那头猪的脑袋。

“滚。”我这样说。

我扶起瘫软成一瘫烂泥似的男人，带他到了最近的宾馆。他身上依旧有好闻的古龙水味，衬衫没有一丝褶皱，头髮也很整齐。但看着他无神的眼睛我却明白了他一定是遭遇了什么变故。

比如……妻离子散，比如，孑孓一人。

我把他推到吱呀作响的破床上，他也不反抗了，任由我啃咬他的锁骨。

好像已经死去。

“你叫什么？”我从来不觉得乘人之危有什么不对，不过还是知道名字比较保险。

“泽莫……”，他在高热中慵懒的呢喃出自己的名字，毫不在意的看着我趴在他身上卖力。

自从加入海德拉的那刻我便从未对某件事保持巨大的期待，这是我第一次非常想得到一个人。想要得到他的全部，他丰腴的肉体，他失神的眼睛，他无可救药的灵魂。

“告诉我，你怎么了？”我乐于在前戏时听故事，这样会让他在快乐中伴随着巨大的痛苦。

“死了……都死了……”，他突然伸出手在空中胡乱抓了一气，却什么都没抓到，又极度失望的垂了下去。

他哭了，像个孩子似的毫不克制的大哭，泪水淌了满脸，把一切脆弱都暴露出来。

我生了疼惜之情，轻轻吻了吻他的额头，继续蛊惑着他。

“那是谁让他们离开你的呢？”

我丝毫不顾忌他会更加崩溃。

“超级英雄……钢铁侠。”

我听到了满意的答案。

那接下来的就无需引导了，他醉了，而我很清醒，尽管我已经独自喝了两瓶伏特加。

我带着深深的酒气于他接吻，我把他扒的精光亲吻他身体的每一寸。他已经堕落至底，再沉一些就更好了。

他带着家人死去的巨大悲伤和对复仇的疯狂热情的回应我，虽然那些回应在正常的床事中有点不正常。

但我不是正常人。

他在我脱掉上衣时醉眼迷离的抚摸着我结实的身躯，当指尖碰到左肋上的那个寸长的伤口时他露出一丝丝茫然。

我猜他隐约记起来了什么。他不断的抚摸着那个在我身上并不算新的伤口，他一遍遍摸着，凝视着我的眼。

“疼吗？”他这样问。

“疼，很疼。”我把脸埋到他的颈窝里。

真可惜，第一次有人有人问我这个问题。

可这是离开深渊的表现。我用一个吻堵住了他的所有话。

我们那天很疯狂，他十分的热情给了我极大的满足，而我也同样让他享受到了顶尖的快感。

一遍遍进入他，顶撞着他的身体，肏弄着他从未给别人打开的后穴。我一边看他哭一边捏他的乳尖。

我问他他的妻子是不是从没给过他这样的激情。

我们做到第二天早上，他已经什么都射不出来了，也发不出任何声音，只能轻声哼唧着趴在床上，无力的被我玩弄。

在射最后一次时我凑在他耳边，悄悄告诉他了海德拉的内部秘密。

比如冬兵不止一个，比如冬兵杀死了钢铁侠的父母，比如那些机密地址，比如超英对索克威亚的分歧。

这是给他堕落的奖赏。我是无可救药的反派。

他在最后仰躺在床上，而我坐在床头抽一支事后烟。

我听他轻轻说了一句，“索克威亚气数已尽。”

我笑了，我知道不可承受的痛苦和空一定会有一个宣泄口。

我还记得他儿子手里的那个钢铁侠玩偶，他刚才还一边哭一边呻吟着说他的儿子很喜欢很喜欢钢铁侠。

可后来他用了两天才找到家人的尸体。

我抚摸着他的身体，那令我流连忘返的身体。依旧微笑着，再次侵入了他。

那些痛苦，散了吧。

后来他醒了，但并没有我预想中的疯狂，而是平静的穿好皮肤，冷漠的看着我。

或许他还没醉透，或许他甘愿被我拖下去。

后来我死了，是的，就这样简单。在分别的一年后，死于自爆。

那一年我经历了很多，毁容、流浪，最后完成一生的使命。

我没能亲眼见证他的完美复仇，但我从一开始就知道他一定会那么做。

我猜他从头到尾都有德国人那种可怕的克制，整个行动是一场极端耐心，冷静，精美的复仇。

因为他有经验且沉得住气。我看人十分准。

我不知道他后来杀将军、杀医生、炸国会、激活冬兵、杀死其他冬兵、最后又要自杀。

但我知道，一切结束后他一定如释重负。

当一切堕落到最底时，那就成了解脱。

他好像对整件事都有点厌倦，他对没有家人的世界有点嫌弃。

或早或晚，他终会来陪我。

我与光，同成灰 。


End file.
